The family Lines
by Kindred01
Summary: This has been slightly up dated, Harry is pregnant and it's Sirius' baby the only problem is he's been killed, so how does Remus helps Mpreg, meany Dumbledore SB/HP, RL/HP


Remus woke in the night with a chock of tears, he looked up at the roof and ran his hand down his face as he sighed but feel the overwhelming ache chill him as the image of his friend and past lover falling though the veil his face haunting him as he remember holding Harry back from following him though, then the poor boy ran after that mad woman when Harry ran into Voldemort and by some form of a miracle Harry killed him just like at the snake like man blew up and Harry crumpled to the floor, Remus panic when he couldn't feel a pulse for about 3 minutes but then he came back that was week ago, Moony has been going crazy about Harry after that he was so worried that moment, it was times like this that he feels that he has ages a 100 years getting up he sat on the bed and took a deep breath and then he left his room and head for the stairs moving though the dark halls 12 Grimmauld Place.

Walking down the stair case careful not to step on the old creaking steps, he started to head for the kitchen he heard the sounds of crying and sob coming the Black family tree room he frowned and walked to the door and saw it was open a crack he walked inside and saw in the dim light of the fire place Harry curled up in front of it his head resting on his knees "Harry what's wrong? You should be a sleep?" he asked the boy who looked up to the amber eyes of the werewolf his eye red and puffy from crying

"I need help Professor." He chocked out

"Harry you can call me Remus." He said, the dark hair boy sniffed and nodded, walking over to Harry and knelt down in front of him "What's wrong pup?" he asked ask touching his shoulder, Harry sniffed and swallowed a lump in his throat

"I…I…" he stopped and cried harder into his arms

"Harry whatever it is I can help you if this is about Sirius then I understand." He said softly to him resting his hand on his shoulder the teen shook his head and looked back up to him

"You will hate me when you find out."

"I Harry wouldn't, do you think it's your fault that Padfoot is dead?"

"Yes but that is not my main worry." He sniffed

"It's was not your fault cub the man had a death wish always have I mean you seen the motorbike right?" Harry nodded "Right now come on what happen?"

"I'm pregnant." He whispered, Remus was frozen to the spot…was not exciting that… he tried to let his brain taking the information …only a really powerful wizard could do something like this…he thought, he then snapped out of his dazed thoughts when he heard another sob he looked down to the pleading green eyes of Harry.

"Did you do a test?" He asked

"No." He sniffed wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt

"You have been sick?"

"No." Remus was confused and scratched his head

"I'm sorry Pup but I am confused how do you know?" he asked, Harry looked at him and bite his lip, but got up he walked over to the wall that has Sirius image blanked out and pointed to it, feeling even more confused even more the wolf walked over and raised his wand as it lit up and looked at the spot Harry was pointing to.

"I…I came in here earlier in the day to think and to get way from Ron and the others and I was looking at the wall tracing the families when I saw that." He said watching the wolf closely waiting for him to scream at him, Remus blinked at where Sirius name and face was he saw a line to Harry's name that was right next to his and another line underneath the their name was a name know as 'unknown'

"Harry you and Sirius?" Remus asked remembering some mornings when Harry would come out of Sirius room,

"It was just the once R…Remus." Harry said frowned finding it hard to say his first name

"When?" Harry frowned trying to remember as he sunk down to the floor Remus sat next to him

"Remember when Dumbledore let me come here for the week end before… before…" Harry stopped and looked down to the floor tears filling his eyes

"I remember." He said softly "You have been having lots of nightmares and he thought it would do you some good if you were here?" he said, still to this day he never understood why the headmaster sent him there, and then a though jumped into his head and his stomach twist in knots and he touch Harry's shoulder making him look up at him worried in his eyes "Har did he you know…" he said stopping as dark hair boy tilted his head

"What!…No it wasn't anything like that it just happen I had another one of those nightmare and I went to see him and we started talking as I don't know it just happen, we started kissing and and then it got out of control and oh my god it was god but it was so wrong." He stopped and took a deep breath "I'm sorry Remus I know you two use to lovers I'm sorry I'm sorry." He sobs,

"Shhhh Harry." He said warped his arms around him and let the boy hid in his face in wolf's chest, he rubbed small circle around on the boy's back.

They moved from the room back to Remus' room and gave Harry some chocolate as they talked more "What am I going to do?" he asked looking at the other man

"Well let's think, you're not 16 for another two months." He said taking a bite out of his bar of chocolate "… and if your only three weeks along you wouldn't start showing for another 4/5 months we could lie use an illusion charm if you want."

"But they will notice if I have a baby so many months early if we tell them I got pregnant after I turn 16?"

"Well you could go into hiding? Without you-know-who around now, you really had a lucky shout when you got him…he told Harry giving him weak smile… as I was saying you could go into hiding and have the baby in peace and quiet and then months later you could come out with the baby?" he told him, Harry though about it while eating on his chocolate and sighed

"I don't think it will work, the ministry of magic will know about it they could already know about it." Harry said

"Well could go there tomorrow and sort things out see what we could do at the moment everything is a mess at the mo we will think of something, let's just sleep okay." Harry nodded Remus handed Harry a best shirt and bottoms and looked away as the boy got changed and they he climbed into the bed with him as held him as he cried some more "Harry I will look after you I promise we both loved that silly mutt and I am sure he would want us to look after each other." He said to him

"Yeah I sound right. Anyhow I think mum and dad will kick his arse." Remus barked a laugh out and kissed his forehead

"Yeah your right cub."

...

The next day Remus and Harry told everyone that they were going out for so fresh air and that they need to be alone for a while, every understood that both of them lost someone very dear to them so they let them, once out the sights of the others they went to the ministry of magic, Harry wore a hoody in hopes people would leave him alone as they made their way to where they need to go, the wolf knocked on the door "COME IN!" came the call they walked in and saw a tall thin man sitting behind a desk with piles and pile of folders and around him "Remus it's been a while how are you?" the man said standing up and holding his hand out Remus took the blonde hair man's hand and shook it

"I'm good Domino, Dom this is Harry Potter, Harry Domino Shorts the wizard in charge of birthing records, I've know him since school his and Siri both got into fights." Remus said

"Hello Mr Shorts."Harry said had holding out his hand with a small smile

"Don't listen to his Harry, he just pissed off that I was Sirius first guy in the sake and any how good to meet you kid and sorry about you Sirius I will miss the big mutt to." Domino said shaking his hand

"Yeah thanks." They moved over to a seat that had no files or folds and they had a cup of tea

"Soooo what can I do for you two?" Remus looked at Harry and the dark hair boy nodded

"Dom we got a problem." The old wolf said

"Oh?" the blonde said sipping on his drink, knowing the tone from his friend he waved his wand and a silent charm was put up "And what kind of problem is this?"

"Well Harry has just found out his pregnant."

"Oh makes scenes that your here then, so are you the father Remus?" He asked with the smirk

"No not me Sirius." Domino blinked at them and saw the sad look in the young man's eyes

"Bloody hell damn that mutt, he should have known better he could never keep in his pants noooo he had to fuck a 15 years." He ranted "He should have bloody remembered that he's fucking cursed."

"W…What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Let me guess he left the part out that his old man put a spell on his kids that if they haven't conceive an heir by a particular age that any once they sleep with anyone after that age they will conceive an heir." Domino told them Harry blinked at them and then turned to Remus who shrugged

"I didn't know about that." The wolf said looking at Harry he could see the hurt in his eyes "Wait hang on how come I never got knocked up?" he asked Dom shrugged at him

"Maybe the wolf knew?" he said then Dom looked at the two and frowned

"Harry I have to ask…"

"NO HE DID NOT RAPE ME!" he screamed

"I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask did he know."

"No, I don't know I only found out yesterday in the family tree room."

"He still has that?"

"Look Domino we want to know is there any way to change the papers?" Remus asked him Domino frowned and waved his hand and a file came to him he put on some glasses and looked down at the file flicking thought it

"No we can't once it here written down nothing we can do, however there is something else you need to know?"

"Oh what now." Harry asked

"Well since you pregnant the law use asks for that the other party take on their responsibility… meaning they have marry the person they knocked up, but you can't."

"No shit, so what?" Harry asked "I'm 16 in 2 months I' will be okay." It was Remus turn to talk Harry

"Pup you don't understand because you're under 17 they can take the child away once he or she is born." Harry's eyes wide his arms warped around himself

"No they can't do that." Harry cried out tucking himself away tears at the brim of his eyes

"Harry the only way you can keep the baby if you marry or run away and change who you are." Domino said, Harry just sobbed now and moved to Remus who held an arm out for him and held him tightly as the boy sobbed

"Shhh its okay pup its okay." The wolf said as he held him

"However." The blonde said both set of eyes looked at him

"However what?" Remus asked

"It's just an idea but you two could marry? I got the paper work right here all you got to do is sign and there I give you the rings and that's it." He said with a thoughtful look in his eyes

"What?" Harry asked

"You two can marry and Harry get's to keep his kid and you get the family you want and Siri will be happy to know your both cared for."

Hours later both Harry and Remus came back 12 Grimmauld Place Harry was blushing a little and looking down at his feet "You okay?" Harry nodded and sighed

"Yeah I'm okay I just hope the other will understand."

"You want to tell them?"

"I don't know." He whispered

"I think we have to." He said with a small smile

"Okay let this just do this and then I can go and hid." He smiled weakly Remus nodded and led the way into the kitchen; he held Harry's hand as they walked in and it seem everyone was in there

"Remus, Harry your back I was being to worry?" Molly said as she moved around the kitchen

"Well we have something to tell you and we really could do with your support, well Harry could do with it more." The wolf said looking at them

"What is it?" Ron asked, Remus looked at Harry he nodded taking a deep breath he said

"I'm pregnant." All eyes looked at Harry and then to Remus

"No Remus is not the father…all eyes back to Harry…it…it Sirius' child." A few people open mouths "NO HE DID NOT RAPE ME, god why does every think that." He sighed "It just happen I found out last night we sleep together 3/4 weeks ago." He said looking away from everyone

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, well as good as I can be." He mumbled

"So are you going to keep it?" Ginny asked praying in her mind that he wasn't but then if Harry's gay she didn't have a chance in hell

"He can't unless he marries someone, he under 17 and the wizard laws say that if the other party can't marry the main party who is with their child that the main party has to give up that chil." Hermione said, Harry's eye twitch as he felt Remus hand tighten

"Geez Mion do you have any room in that head of yours to keep memories." Ron said, she turned bright red

"Well how are you going to keep it?" Molly asked

"Yeah well here is the thing I sort of…kind of …well me and Remus got married so I can keep it."

...

The room was quiet that they would heard a hunting owl's wings flasp, Harry felt a lump in his throat and he hugged into Remus more, feeling his pup uneasiness he warped an arm around him "Remus…"

"Before you start Molly, Harry wanted to keep his child I know he still 15 but this was the only way."

"Harry dear are you sur…"

"I want to keep it, it's all I got of Sirius please don't take it away from me please." Harry's eyes started to shine

"Shhhh Harry it's okay." Remus told him, he learn that since that Harry is pregnant that when he get emotional upset he blinks out and as he hugged the boy he felt him go limp in his arms as he passed out "Great." He muttered as he picked him up, turning to look at the other

"Is he okay what's happen?" Molly asked as she came over to them, Remus step back emitting alow growl out of his throat

"He's fine it's a defence's thing to protect baby from stress which his love one seem to be give him." Remus growl again his eyes turning amber and then backs to it their normal colour; Moony was on tender hooks at the moment with Harry it was like a wolf protecting his mate

"Remus calm down we just want to make sure Harry thought this though and you, how can you look after a baby when the moon is out." Molly asked

"I didn't say we have things worked out there are still things to talk about, I better take Harry up stairs and let him rest and the next time you talk to him about it please don't say anything that will get him to panic." He said walking away.

Hours later after Remus laid Harry in the room he shared with Ron; it was late at night when there was a knock at Remus door "Come in." He called out as he marked his book, the door open and in popped a mop of black hair and bright green eyes "Harry what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I know this is weird to say." He stopped as he walked into the room closing the door "But when I woke up and you were not there I got scared." He said looking down at his feet

"No Harry it' not weird." He smiled thinking…Fucking Moony… "It's Moony he decide that you need to stay close to him so he sent a smell out to make sure you need him."

"W…Why would he do that?" Harry asked as Remus patted the bed

"He sees you as his pup he will do anything to protect you and you and your cub." He smiled as took Harry into his lap and kissed his forehead, Harry nodded and rested against the wolf's chest

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" the older man asked

"That you're stuck like this with me and and…"

"Harry Shhhh its okay it really is." He whispered to him as he hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he held him close

"How is it, your lover sleeps with his godson and knocks him and your have done nothing but save me you agree and married me so I can keep my baby how is this okay?" he cried the arms around his waist tighten and the move arm moved away

"Before you came into this room I got this it came by owl a 20 minutes ago, it's from Sirius you should read it." Lupin said Harry wiped the tears way and looked down at the letter and the bad hand writing of his late godfather

_'Moony,_

_Please forgive me if you get this letter and find out that I got my godson pregnant_

_As I am sure Harry told you it just happen and he is right but I also knew what I was_

_Doing I did stop and think but I am an old dog as you know and I feel bad for everything,_

_He now has to go through; I love you both dearly and hate to see either one of you hurting._

_So Remus take care of him and Moony I will kill you if you hurt him but I know you will love him you_

_will 'love' him I know what he means to both of You, and Harry my sweet boy I am sorry I should_

_have give you a sleeping potion and I not blame my old man for the spell he put on me but I could_

_have stopped myself, once you turn 17 everything will be okay I know your mum and dad left you_

_everything as have I apart from what I left to Moony._

_I love you both Padfoot.'_

Harry looked at the letter again and again he didn't know what to make of it "I'm not sure what to make of it?" he said frowning his confusion at the paper, Remus just chuckled

"It just means that the old dog knew he messed up…on getting you pregnant and that he knew I would do for you and he knows about Moony secrets." Harry looked at him from h corner of his eye

"What secret?" The green eyed boy asked, Remus sighed and kissed his shoulder

"You know wolves mate for life right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well with a werewolf it different, we can sleep with people I can even fall in love with people like Sirius but Moony knew he would never be my mate because he is a…a…a"

"A play boy." Harry answered him with a small smile

"Yes that what he is…was, also he like to be on top all the time even when Moony wanted out, Sirius knew what the wolf like…I guess what I am saying his Har is Moony see you as him mate."

...

Two months passed and it was the day before Harry's 16th and he Ron and Hermione was sat in the library working on home work everyone has gotten over the shock of Harry being pregnant with his godfather's child and married to a werewolf "So Harry when do you find out what sex the baby is?" Ron asked as Harry shifted in his seat and looked up

"Ummm not for another few months." He said sucking on some hot candy that he didn't like to share with, it was muggle candy that the twins have gotten Harry that he had taken a shine to,

"How are you going to hide the bump?" Hermione asked

"Oh that easy one I know how to glamour charms up." He said with a smile

"Wait when you learnt those?" she asked

"I've been using them since my second year Mione just before Ron and his brothers got me my uncle got carried away with his beating."

"WHAT?" both of them said

"Its fine now."

"No Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Well my uncle he was always beating me if I burn the food, didn't clean something right, if I didn't let my cousin beat me." Harry said his eyes going slightly dark as he rubbed his belly

"D…Dose Dumbledore knows?"

"I think he does I mean he's the one who taught me the glamour charms." He frowned

"Harry Dumbledore will want you to go back to them after school." Harry's face stilled and he dropped his quill and his hand's went for his stomach,

"Harry mate you alright? Mione I think you broke him." The red head said, Hermione went to reach out to touch him

"Don't…" he said "He wants to send me back there."

"Harry I'm sure if you tell him…"

"Moin he knows about the beatings do you really think he gives a rat's arse about if Harry's knocked up and married?" Ron said Harry paled as he got up and rans out the room.

"REMUS, REMUS!" he screamed as he went looking for his husband, he found him in the kitchen drinking tea,

"Harry what's wrong?" he asked as he saw the fear in the boy's face as the boy dived onto Remus' lap and buried his head in the werewolf's neck

"P…Please don't let him send me back to that family please Remus I can't they will kill me." He cried into his shoulder, the amber eyed wolf warped his arms around the boy held him close rubbing small circles on his back

"Harry would think you be going back there?" he asked

"Hermione said that Dumbledore wants me to go back, I can't they will kill me and the baby." Remus stilled

"I wouldn't let you go back to them Har." He said, tighten is arms around him

"I'm afraid Remus you wouldn't have a choice once he turns 17 he can come alive you and the child." He smiled

"I'm his husband! Do you know what that family will do to him?"

"I am aware of what is happening there." He said "Harry will go back to them until his 17." He patted Harry's head and smiled at him and then patted Harry's stomach making the boy feeling like he was going to be sick, Moony let out a growl that made the headmaster flinched he smiled softly and left

"H…He knows what they are doing." Harry whimpered holding his stomach as he sobs in the man's shoulder

"Shhhhshhh don't worry I will protect you both." He whispered as the wolf started thinking how to protect his mate and the only thing he could come up with one thing, he sighed and kissed him on the forehead and started putting his plan together, they sat like that for a while Remus trying to calm down his mate but he fainted in his arms once again, when Molly walked in she looked worried and Remus started testing the water with her. "Molly do you know why Dumbledore is sending Harry back to that family?"

"He is why he would do that he knows how horrible they are."

"He knows." She looked pig sick that idea.

The next day was Harry's birthday and he was still a little upset about the day before, he smiled when he could as he open the presents most of it was baby things, the twins gave him something's to help to make things go with a bang for fun, Hermione of course got him books one on magical families that she found a thing about the Potter family and the other book was a called 'My Magic baby' Harry laughed and smiled "You wouldn't be smiling when it magically throwing things at you." she smiled Remus watched with a small smiled as he watched carefully at very one around him, when Snape came up to him and whispered in his ear the wolf nodded and thanked him Harry watched as Remus walked over to him

"Snape has a potion to help for morning sickness in the kitchen; he just wants to make sure you okay with it?" Harry looked confused "If they are wrong for the person they can make you worst." He smiled, Harry nodded and took the open hand and left the room, once in the kitchen silencing spell were put up

"What is going on?" Harry asked

"Harry I found something out and we need to act fasted okay, do you trust me?"Remus asked

"What a stupid question of course I do."

"And Snape?" Harry looked at the other man who has a stone face on

"Do you work for Voldemort for Dumbledore?" he asked

"My loyalties lie with the Dark Lord Potter but I am a spy for both." He said

"Yeah I can trust him." Harry said

"The take my hand and then I will explain okay."

"Okay?" Harry said as he took Remus hand once again, the wolf held him close as they teleported out of the house, before Harry saw an explosion in the kitchen.

When they stop and Harry saw the world had stop spinning he looked around the woodland area feeling the dark cold air chill him "What the hell is going on and where the hell are we?" Harry screamed as he tied to pull away

"Harry, I found something out and it's not good not at all."

"What?" he asked

"Dumbledore had planned on taking your child way from you once he or she is born."

"What?" he shrieked as his face turning white

"He was going to have me killed or sent away before the child his born and give it to Molly to keep."

"No he can't do that Remus he can't. Why would do this why?" Harry screamed

"I don't know why but I think it has something to do with you, he was always a bit of a creep even with James. Pup this is why I went to see someone the only other person who I know I could trust to keep us safe." He said cupping the young man's face

"Remus?" Came the low gravel voice, turning his head Harry the face of Fenrir Greyback

"Greyback." Harry opens his mouth and then fainted in Lupin's arms as the large werewolf himself stepped forward

"He's not doing too well is he?"

"Can you blame him the only granddad figure in his life is trying to take his unborn child away from him" Remus said to his alpha as they started walking through the woods together

"I can see that, we have your hut set up ready for you both and the wards have been changed we will need a bit of his blood before you bite him to make it look like he was taken."

"Yes okay." He said as they walked thought the thick leaves of the trees and bushes.

At the house people were coughing and chocking a few where out cold and whimpering, Snape was on the floor holding his chest where there was a gash across it "Harry wheres Harry?" Molly shouted "Remus?"

"T…They were taken." Snape hissed thought the pain

"Taken by whom?" Someone asked as they tied to help each other

"D…Death E…aters." He growled as someone touch his cut, Dumbledore step though the fire and his smile on his fast disappeared as he looked the destroyed kitchen

"What happen?" He asked looking at the group of people who looked close to crying some were

"Death Eater they got in how?"

"Oh the wards were dropped because it was Harry's birthdays they change for him, they must have known?" Hermione said, Dumbledore looked at her not even he knew this…cleaver Black…

...

When Harry woke up he blinked up at the wooden roof, he whimpered and turned over "Harry" a voice called and the events that happen before he fainted came back

"Remus." He sat up right and looked at the man in front of him "Greyback where is he?" said with a panic

"Dealing with the pack, Harry I know your don't understand but Fenrir would never turn me away when I needed him the most, this is the only save place I could think for you Har, Dumbledore can't find you here the woods are protected if any Wizard set foot in the woods without any of the pack say so they will kill."

"How am I save then?"

"Your my husband and pregnant you will be safe, Snape helped I knew I could get him to help, we made it look like a Death Eater attack while in the kitchen, in a few days some bloody rags of our clothes will be found as long as they think your dead he thinks we're dead he can't hurt us."

"Do I have to get bite or something?"

"I do have to bite you Harry before the full moon it will stop the other wolves getting to you, some of them have a thing for young pregnant people." He said with a frown "It will not hurt the baby." Harry looked at him and touches his still flat stomach

"You promise it wouldn't?" the older wolf smiled softly at him and kissed him on the lips

"It's still the early stages it will be safe."

"And Sirius will?"

"Once you turn 17 you can go back and claim it."

"But everyone will think we're dead."

"Very one but the one's we trust and they will vouch for us love." He kissed him on the lips "It is close to the full moon that if I bite you and the venom will take effect but you will not turn into a wolf until the next full moon."

"What about the baby wills he or she be a wolf?"

"Yes but don't worry, I've sorted your bank details out it's under a new name that only you or I can open."

"So we can live here I still take money out and raise our child and be wolves?" Remus smiled and nodded

"I know it's not a great idea but…"

"No it perfect I love it." Harry smiled "So urrrh when are you going to bite me?" The dark hair teen asked

"Any time in the next few days, but first I have to go to speak with Fenrir so rest up and I will be back." He kissed him again; he got up and walked over to the door

"Remus waits?" The man turned around as Harry walked over to him and looked up though his hair and then he leaned in placing his small hands on his chest and then got up onto his tip toes and pressed his lips to his, the wolf froze for a second and then kissed back, Moony was howling in his head, pulling back Harry smiled "Hurry back." He said walking back to the bed and sat down on it, swallowing thickly he nodded and let the bed room.

Outside the cold air hit him sending shrives down his spin as he head for the gathering around the fire "Remus how is the young pup?" Fenrir asked

"He's a wake."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes and he's agreed to it, he seems…he swallows the thick lump in his throat …eager." Fenrir grins

"Never met a willing wizard." He smirks

"He wants to protect his child." The Alpha wolf nodded

"We will talk more tomorrow go and see your mate." The older wolf said, he nodded and walked back to the hut.

Stepping inside Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Remus jaw dropped as he saw a naked Harry looking at him and in a heartbeat he was hard "Harry?"

"Remus." He smiled as he walked up to him and pressed his lips to him and they kissed softly testing the water until the kiss become heated "Please Remus I want you." he said with desperate pledging eyes

"Gods Harry." Remus warped his arms around him and picked him up and felt his warped his legs around the wolf, a growl left Remus' throat that made Harry hard just feeling the vibrations thought him, laying dark hair teen on the bed as he undressed himself before climbing on top of him,

"I do love you, you know that right?" The green eyed boy said Lupin smiled at him and kissed him making both their skins burn with need, Harry could feel the older wolf's cock rub against his own making him hiss

"I know Harry, I love you to." He whispered as he used his wand to stretched and cover Harry's entrance inside with lube the cold liquid make the teen hiss before a moan slipped passed his lips as the wolf slid himself in, Harry gasped and arched off the bed as his hand digging into arms they started moving together Remus was scared to that he could hurt his mate and the unborn baby so he took a steady pace moving in and out of his mate listing to moans and cries from Harry

"Faster Remmy please faster." He moaned as he bucked his hips as he spread his legs wider to get the man in deeper making him moan, Moony was crawling in his mind wanting to come out and he did when Harry bite his shoulder the wolf snapped and started pounding into faster making the teen scream in pleasure at the nerves inside of him were battered the wolf hearing the cry's reach fever he grab Harry's cock and started stroking him in time with the thrust and it took no time and the teen screamed coming onto his stomach and chest Remus growled and bite down onto the slender shoulder as he filled his mate up.

Both lay there still breathing heavy until they were able to think when Moony recede back and Remus blinked as he looked down at the his young husband "Har are you okay?" He asked, and then the boy's eye lids open he looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah I am good." He smiled; pulling out of him carefully Remus lay next to him and held him close as they feel a sleep.

When Harry woke the next day he was stiff and achy, he got out of the bed and wince at the pain though his back and shoulder, on the table was two vile bottles on the table with a note

'Harry

These two potions will help you; I guessed you will feel sore,

Take the red one before food and take blue one after.

Love Remus.'

Harry picked up the red one and down it, it made his shiver as he felt his aches leave, he head for bathroom which he was shock to find the wolves to have but once they war was over the magic government let them have their land and build homes the rules that no witch or wizard can enter without getting hurt by the spell the wolves themselves put up and if they got through that they would be ripped apart if they said the wrong thing or smelt the wrong, the place was also invisible no one can see it unless they are inside the wards or be told about them. Harry had a shower and got dressed and went out to find Remus who was stood by a large man who towered over Remus but mounting over Harry he looked like a small giant.

"Harry." Remus called out the teen smiled and walked over to him "How are you feeling?" asked giving him a kiss on the lips

"Good just waiting for some good food." He smiled softly his cheeks blushing red

"Of course you are child you missed breakfast, lunch is on its way but I am sure we can find you something." Greyback said as he waved the two the kitchen area "What would you like?" he asked Harry

"Oh umm well a blow of bananas with yogurt and maybe a chilly omelette with chocolate." He smiled Fenrir looked at him and then to Remus,

"Hey he's pregnant."

...

A couple of days passed when Harry woke up from a nightmare sweat covered his skin as he bolted upright in bed walking a very tired Remus up, he yawed and looked at him at him "Harry?" sleepily

"He's not dead." He whispered

"Who?"Remus asked as he saw the boy fly out of the bed quicker than see has seen him on the broom

"Voldemort he's alive I can feel him."

"Feel?"

"My scar is hurting." He said rubbing his forehead

"But how you turned him into millions of little bits? There is a burn mark on the floor." The wolf said as he got up and started to get dressed

"Fenrir he must know Remus?" he said, Harry looked pale as he walked out the hut to see Fenrir himself sat at the fire talking to a cub who only yesterday wondered off and almost become bear food, "Fenrir I want a word." Harry growled

"Alright, off you go." The boy nodded and ran off, turning to look at Harry he saw Remus not fair behind him "What is going on?"

"Is he alive?"

"Who?"

"Who…oh come on Voldemort that is who?" Harry hissed the alpha wolf eyes widen as he looked at them "So he is." Harry sunk onto the floor his face now even whiter than before

"Fenrir how come you didn't tell me?" Remus argued

"I was I was but I had to wait."

"Why?"

"For you to settle down, he knows why your here and he say he wishes you and your husband will for afternoon tea." He scoffed at that idea

"So he can kill me?"

"No to talk you both have a common enemy now it be best just to talk it over."

It was the next day when Harry and Remus walked into Voldemort's new place of work, Harry was shocked to find he looked more human looking as he sat down to drink his tea in the conservatory "Ah Harry please take a seat and your husband."

"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry said looking around the place scared that he and Remus will be attacked

"Take a seat and have some ginger tea will it will do you and your baby some good." He said narrowing his eyes he sat down with Remus and the Dark Lord poured them both some tea "Now Harry I heard Dumbledore has some plans for your child."

"Plans what plans?" Remus said as he put his arm around Harry

"The pans to make your child his heir Mr Potter or should I say Mr Lupin." Same the sneer, they turned to see Snape looking a little worst for were

"What happen to you?" Harry asked

"Did you think I wouldn't plan a Death Eater raid with using real Death Eaters?"

"SNAPE THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE?" Remus stood up and shouted, Snape snorted

"Well I know what the plan was, I had to make it believable and only a few people were hurt, you seem to be doing well for yourself I hear your a werewolf now." He said looking at Harry

"Yes I am, look what has any of this got to do with you?" Harry said looking at Voldemort

"Ah yes Mr Lupin seeming you are in a state where war will be stressful for your health so here is my offer if you leave very thing to me and leave the war and just raise your child I will make sure no harm will before you or your husband and child." Harry looked at him and raised any eye brow

"And ummm what do you want in return?" Harry asked

"Something simple I want you to be my right hand man you have information I can use." Harry turned to look at Remus

"What do you think?" he asked with unsure eyes

"I'm a little unsure but we need to keep you safe."

"Harry I don't want to hurt you not anymore we are equals."

"Are you sure you don't want to take my baby like Dumbledore does."

"Harry as much as I would like an Heir I do not have the patients or the time to raise one, yes I am likely to spoil your child once he or she is born." Same the very human smirk that Harry found easy to smile back at

"So let me get this right you want me to your second in command and let you do all the dirty work in this and then you like to spoil mine and Remmy's baby?" Remus looked at Harry when he said 'mine and Remmy's baby' it made his heart ache he knew Harry been saying it a lot that it his and he knew he would love the child like it was his, Harry could feel his mate emotions and like how he felt when he said 'our baby' or 'our child' he took his hand and laced their fingers together "I just want to be left alone with Remus and little one I don't want to be part of the war all I want is to hear how well we're doing and if we're winning, got that Tom, I will join you."

"Harry you sure?" Remus asked the dark hair boy nodded

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Good we have a lot to talk about." Tom Riddle smiled. The set some things in plan like the changing of the Minister of Magic they decide they needed someone who was not part of the Death Eaters, Harry just said how about the new and improved Voldemort do it no one will recognise him if they got rid of the red eyes and don't use the name Riddle it will be fine.

So Tom Potter is a long lost relative of Harry Potter who saved him and his husband from death and are living with some friends of Tom's for safe keeping, were told that Remus had to bite Harry to save him from bleeding to death when he stab, and they were sad to say due to the stabbing Harry lost his child, the whole Magical world felt for their young hero and knew that he will overcome this and love this New Tom Mathew Potter and everyone wanted him to be the new Minister of Magic everyone apart from Dumbledore who came to see Tom at his new home in "Lord Potter a Head Master Albus Dumbledore." Said a house elf

"Thank you Malch please bring him in." He said Harry was in the room with Remus "You okay with this?" he asked Harry nodded as he rubbed his small bump he was now 5 months along, a glamour was put around Harry to hid the face he is still very much pregnant,

"Yeah it's fine; just don't let him touch me okay." Both men nodded a few moments later the head Master walked in

"You must be Tom Potter." He smiled

"Lord Potter." Tom said with small bow and a shack of a hand, he could feel the old man trying to taste his magic to see who he really is but all he will get is a similar magic energy

"Yes yes of course Harry my boy how are you." he asked, Harry looked up at him

"That is a stupid question." Harry said as he nuzzled into his husband, Dumbledore didn't like how Harry talked back to him but he let it go

"Oh of course my boy you lost your child." He said he moved over to Harry

"I wouldn't if I was you he lost his cub and Remus is over protective, just don't touch him."

"I see."

"Some tea Dumbledore." Tom offered

"Yes thank you." He said sitting a little away from "I didn't know that there were any more Potters?" the old man said

"Oh yes I lifted in Roman for the last 19 years I used a different last name."

"Oh what was your name?"

"Crux." He said

"Ummm can't say I know the name." He said smiling

"I'm sure you find someone who knows me." Tome smiled back at him, Dumbledore took a sip of his tea

"Yes I'm sure I can, I am sure you as you know Harry is only 16 and he still had another year of school and…"

"Oh I'm sorry but Harry will be school here, I have already got teachers lined up for young Harry I think it will best for him."

"I don't think that is a good idea Harry needs to be around friends and family."

"You mean those relatives who beat him, yes I know about I saw his memories, I can't believe how you let him go there?"

"He had no other relatives and you weren't here?" Dumbledore said "As Harry's guar…"

"No I'm Harry's guardian the paper work come in yesterday I will decide what is best for him and it is for him to be here or my home in Rome where he will get his last two years taught to him by people I choose." There was energy of anger around the old man as he looked at Tom who was smiling happily

"Gentlemen please keep your energy low you're up setting Harry." Remus said picking him up

"I'm sorry Remus please takes him up stairs and why don't you call Bin and see if can get him to eat something." He said

"I will." He left the room with Harry as they head up stairs, once behind close door Harry laughed along with Remus.

...

Harry was worried he was only 6 months long and Dumbledore has been sending him letter's asking him to come back to Hogwarts telling him it was duty to come back, it was pissed him off especially when he sent people like Ginny to visit him, Tom had let people visit him in his house with Remus close by, when Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with the twins came to see him Ginny tried to suck up to him sitting in his lap and kissing his neck "Stop." Harry growled

"Ginny leave him alone." Fred told her

"But Harry loves me right?"

"No I don't and if you don't get off me you would be getting my love as a sister either." He hissed, she got off him in a huff and moved over to where the food and drink was kept,

"Sorry Harry she been off her rockers for a while." Ron said "Awo!" he squealed as Hermione elbowed him

"Oh we brought your favourite sweet we gave it to Remus to make sure that no one messed with them when we weren't looking." The twins smiled

"Thanks guys…ummm what do you know about Dlumbledore?" he said

"Well he wants you back been trying to get us to bring you back but most of us agree this is the best place for you." Ron said as he took a drink from Ginny, she handed them out to very one including Harry, he sniffed his drink and looked up at the red head girl

"REMUS TOM!" He shouted,

"Harry what is wrong it just tea." Hermione said Harry shook his head, the living room door open and in rush Remus and Tom,

"Harry whats wrong?" his husband asked

"This smells this." Remus took the cup of tea and smells the drink and then winced and he handed it over to Tom who sniffed and dipped his finger inside the cup and them tested the small drop on his finger and then spat on the floor

"This could have killed him." Tom said "Who gave this to you." he asked Harry

"She did." They all people pointed to Ginny

"Why?" Remus asked

"I didn't do anything?" she smiled "Someone must have put in the tea pot." She said

"Well if that is the case then all the others couple would have it also, you better home that Miss Granger and Mr George Weasley unborn are alright."

"Ay how did you know?" Fred said look at Tom

"Wait I'm what? Ron you said you knew that dam smell?"

"Urreeh well you see I tried that muggle way?"

"Condoms are you mad they don't always work, great and hang on a minute Ginny are these cups potions to?" Hermione in full swing now people seeing the reminds of the pollyjuice potion from their second years where she become a half cat, she saw the red head girl look away as Hermione launched herself at her "You stupid fucking bitch could have kill my child." She screamed

"You didn't know about it what harm would have done?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH YOU HEARTLESS FUCKING COW!" Ron and Fred pulled her off their sister and mad her sit with Harry and George who tried to calm her but she passed out and lay on the sofa.

Ginny Weasley was arrested on the spot and her family was called, she was terrified of what her mother and father would say to her, she told them that she will not put away that the person who gave her poison will her but she was wrong at her trail when they told her she was guilty she screamed and shouted it was Dumbledore, he stood up and smiled saying she was looking for someone to blame but that was thrown out the window went they feed her Veritaserum but before they could arrest the headmaster he despaired.

...

2 months to go and Harry felt huge he was busy dogging the whole wizarding world as much as he could, putting a glamour on when people turn, after all that has happen with Dumbledore and that Ginny tired to poison him, Remus and Harry had wanted to go back to the pack knowing he could be himself around there, but while they were still at the manor they were there they were attacked Harry barely had time to put up his glamour before someone grabbed him and knocked him out.

When he woke up he found he was sat on the bed his stomach ached and he head hurt as he looked around the room he was in and saw it was the headmasters offices in Hogwarts, he was less than happy about this "Harry thank god your awake?" narrowing his eyes as he saw he was his glamour was gone

"What do you want Dumbledore? And where is my mate?" He hissed sitting up on the bed

"Now now don't get up set my boy this is for your sake as much as it for your child."

"You touch me or my child I will hurt you?"

"And how are you going to do that without your wand ummm." He smiled as he moved closer to him, his and reach or his bump and Harry bite his hand his fangs showing

"YOU STAY A FUCK AWAY!" he growled his eyes turning amber his nails growing in length as he warped his arms around his bump,

"AWO you little fuck!" The old man hissed as he slapped his across the face "I was going to make this easy but it seems you have to play hard." He threw a spell at Harry that made him scream as flare his magic out it lashing out at the old man knocking him across the room, Harry screaming in pain as he rolled on his side, he could feel his Remus nearby coming closer to him as tears soaked his face, the door open to the room saw Remus and Snape and Fenrir, Remus ran to him and touch his face

"What happen?"

"H…He did something." Harry cried out, there was a gush of water on the bed under Harry and he cried out "No…No the baby it's coming, Remus it can't it too early." He whimpered

"Okay okay can you walk?" Harry tied to get up but fell back onto the bed and cried louder

"No." He whimpered "Please don't let our baby die." Cupping his face he helps him looking at the panic in the still amber eyes amber eyes

"Just breath okay, Snape you stay here, HERMIONE."

"Y…Yes sir?" She side looked scared shitless as her hand touched her small bump

"Go and get Poppy and be quick!" She nodded and ran off Fenrir took Dumbledore's wand and snapped it before forcing a potion down his throat stopping him from using any form of magic while they are in the room and then tied him up "Fenrir take him to Tom let him deal with him." Remus said

"Giving orders pup."

"Now is not the time father." Remus growled looking at him raising an eye brow the alpha wolf nodded dragging the half a wake man by his feet down the long stairs letting his head thump and thud on the way down.

Harry screamed and cried for hours as he gave birth, when the baby was born it didn't cry and Harry who already been crying cried even more as Remus held him, the room was quiet as the couple cried and a few other had tears running down their faces, but as they thought their child was dead then there was an all mighty scream, both Harry and Remus looked up at the med witch and the potion Master "Is my baby okay?" Harry asked as looking up he saw Poppy hand Remus a bundle wrapped up in white blanket, Remus handed him the baby who had a set of lungs

"Here is your baby boy." Remus smiled

"He's 'our' baby boy." Harry told him "Get that though your skull." He told him as he looked down at the little boy "Hello there I'm your mummy and this…he look at Remus …and this is your daddy." He smiled "And you little one are going to be one little hell raiser." Harry said sleepily,

"Shhh sleep love I have him." Remus smiled as he watched Harry rested his head back on the pillows

"We need to move to move him." Poppy said with a small smiled, the older wolf nodded and let the med witch do her job; Snape sniggered as he stood behind him

"And what is so funny?" The wolf asked

"Well I was just thinking even tho the mutt knock him up and that child will share his blood but yours also…Remus gave him a look…you bit Harry in effect turning him into a wolf so that child has as much as your genes as Black." Remus rolled his eyes

"Shut Snape?" He felt the man alone who was still laughing his arse off. (Can anyone imagine him laughing?)

It was 10 days later when Harry and Remus back to 12 Grimmauld Place now that Harry is 17 years old own the house both him and Remus agreed they will keep the house "Wait here." Remus told him

"Remmy what are you doing? Take that off me!" Harry giggled as he held the baby boy in his arms

"I will okay." Harry heard the front door open and Remus bring him into the house and the door closing again, then the blind fold was taken off and Harry looking around the hall

"Oh my god! W…What happen?" he gasp the hall wider full of colour, the dead house elves head have gone of the stair case, the walls was a pale greens and white

"Do you like it?"

"It looks like a muggle house?"

"That is the idea; it has some muggle things as well I thought Siri would like to learn about both worlds." Harry smiled as he moved into the first door that was a large living room area

"Hell you got a TV?"

"Yeah Hermione's idea." Remus blushed

"Remus… I love it, I really do this is perfect I think Padfoot would love it and little Pads will love it to." He smiled as the baby made a gurgling nose "I am glad I married you." he said kissing him on the lips the older wolf smiled

"Come on I want to show you Baby Siri bed room." He said taking Harry's hand

"Yeah and we have a new master bed to umm…"

"Harry not in front of Siri?"

...

3 years later

Harry was in the kitchen chopping up the mushrooms tor tea, he was humming along to the radio that was playing, he didn't hear the someone step though the fire place and then a pair of arms warped around his waist "Awo." Harry up in shock and cut his finger

"Oh I'm sorry love I didn't mean for that to happen." Came Remus voice as he took Harry's hand and put the finger into his mouth,

"I know you didn't mean to but please be careful what if I didn't slice my finger but I spun around a jabbed you in the eye, I don't want that." He pouted Remus chuckled and kissed his cheek,

"Drama queen, how is Siri today?"

"Better I swear that if Fred and George leave any more of their 'sweets' on the floor again I will kill them." Harry said smiling as he looked at his heal finger…the brilliant wonder of Remus mouth…he though with a smile

"I had a word with them today; they are really sorry that he got a hold of one and asked that you let them make his birthday cake? No tricks not potion filled sweets just cool cake for Padfoot Jr and we are looking after Amb and Crim tomorrow morning." He smiled Harry giggled

"Yeah okay that sounds good, why are we looking after them not that I don't mind?"

"George thinks he's pregnant again." Remus purred into Harry's neck and then they kissed each other on the lips before they heard

"DADDY!" turning around toddled a dark hair toddler with wild green eyes "Daddy up!" he said making a grabby motion with his hands, chuckling Remus bent down and picked him up,

"Hey little man how's you?" he asked, Siri just giggled and hugged him snuggling into his dad

"Come one you two go and get cleaned up while I get dinner ready." Harry smiled as he got another kiss from Remus before he left the kitchen.

While at dinner Remus noticed Harry was not drinking his normal glass of wine instead he was drink orange juice "No wine tonight Harry?" he asked, the green eye man who smiled

"No not tonight got a bit of a head ache." He said as he turned to the toddler and helps him eat his mushy peas "Siri what did I tell you about transforming into Pads at the dinner table turn your ears back and get rid of that tail Mr." Harry smiled as she watched the tod lose his puppy ears and tail.

Later on after Remus read to Siri he walked into the bed room hearing the shower on he started to get undressed and ready for head

"Tom called today." He called out

"Oh and what does he want?" Harry asked turning off the shower

"He wants to know if it's alright if he can by Siri a snake." Harry poked his head around the door and frowned

"A snake the kid is going to be 4 what is he going to do with a snake?"

"I don't know, come on it a pet."

"Yeah I guess it's okay I will call him tomorrow and let Siri pick one after the twins leaves."

"Okay. So how was the trip to the doctors?" Remus asked, Harry walked out with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back as he walked to the bed

"How did you know I went to day?"

"Hermione saw you when she took Rosy to the doctors."

"Oh, ummm well I got some news."

"What is it love?" Remus asked his voice showing concern; Harry smiled and shook his head

"It's nothing to worry about." He said as he saddled him "You know we never really talked about having another child after we mated and I know you love PadJr a lot like he is your own flesh and blood and in a way he is but how would you feel if we had Moony Jrs ." Remus stared at his young mate his hand rested on his thin hips

"D…Did you say Jrs as in more than one?" Harry smiled and nodded showing him the paper

"I'm only two months long and with twins you're sick more because there is two meaning double the evil hormones." He smiled "Are you not happy?" Harry asked worried, Remus looked up at him and gave goofy smiled

"I have really happy, Harry come here." He pulled him closer to him and kissed him deeply making Harry moan

"Your okay with the idea of two more wolfs in the house?"

"Yep couldn't be happier."


End file.
